dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Paige Chua
) Singapore |english_name = |education = Mayflower Secondary School Serangoon Junior College National University of Singapore |occupation = Actress Television host Model |years_active = 2008-present |agency = |hangul = |hanja = |hiragana = |kanji = |simplified_chinese = 蔡琦慧 (Cài Qíhuì) |traditional_chinese = |thai_script = |signature = }} Paige Chua (蔡琦慧; Cài Qíhuì) is a Singaporean actress and television host. Early life Chua studied at Mayflower Secondary School, Serangoon Junior College and graduated from the National University of Singapore Faculty of Arts and Social Sciences with a Bachelor of Arts. Chua represented Singapore in netball and was part of the National Youth Netball team (1997 – 1999). She was discovered at a basic modeling class, which started her four-year career as a model. Career Chua made her acting debut in Just in Singapore, where she was cast as the half-sister of Fiona Xie. In the latter part of 2008, she had 2 more roles in La Femme and Crime Busters x 2. In 2010 Chua earned her first nomination for "Best Supporting Actress" in Star Awards 2010 for her character in The Dream Catchers. She made a guest appearance in Unriddle as Zhang Meilin, a girl with a dubious identity. The Score was Chua's first role as a lead actress where she played Zhou Tian Lan - an office lady with a mysterious background. She also acted in a drama series Secret Garden. In 2011, Chua appeared in the movie It's a Great, Great World as Mu Dan, a nightclub dancer. Chua also starred alongside Chen Hanwei as his wife, Bai Xiu Ming a jovial workaholic in the drama Be Happy. Chua also hosted a lifestyle information program, "LOHAS" and "The Activist's Journey II", an info-ed program in 2012. She won her first Star Award, Top 10 Most Popular Female Artiste at Star Awards 2012. In 2013, Chua starred in numerous dramas including It's A Wonderful Life, 96°C Café, The Enchanted and Sudden. She had her first comedy role in the sitcom, The Recruit Diaries where she played LT Angie Chen. Chua also had a role in Okto as an inexperienced elementary school teacher in The School Bell Rings and hosted season 4 of RenovAID. In 2014, Chua won Bottomslim Sexiest leg award at Star Awards 20. Her character as part of a chivalrous team in Against The Tide earned her a nomination for "Best Supporting Actress" in Star Awards 2015. Chua won her second Top 10 Most Popular Female Artiste award at Star Awards 2015. In 2016, Chua participated in Beyond Words a Malaysian production, and was one of the leading actresses for If Only I Could, The Gentlemen and Soul Reaper. Chua was also cast in the drama Hero (2016 TV series). This character was seen as a breakthrough role and earned her a nomination for "Best Supporting Actress" in Star Awards 2017. In 2017, Chua played a Navy Captain in When Duty Calls, an NS50 drama in which Mediacorp Channel 8 collaborated with the Ministry of Defence Singapore and the Ministry of Home Affairs (Singapore). She won her third Top 10 Most Popular Female Artistes award in Star Awards 2017. Chua played a domineering housewife in the drama Mightiest Mother-in-Law. In 2018, Chua earned her first nomination for "Best Actress" in Star Awards 2018, for the housewife character she played in Mightiest Mother-in-Law. She won her fourth Top 10 Most Popular Female Artistes award in Star Awards 2018. Chua starred in the drama Blessings 2, a time travel drama between 2018 and 1918 where she played the belle of Lavendar Street. Chua acted as a Nurse Clinician in the third installment of You Can Be An Angel. Chua's awards include 5 out of 10 Top 10 Most Popular Female Artistes in 2012, 2015, 2017-2019 respectively. Filmography Television series and film Hosting Compilation album Accolades External Links Trivia Gallery Paige Chua.png Category:SActress Category:Paige Chua